


Ashamed

by MysticallyGallavich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Ashamed, Gallavich, Love, Lovers, M/M, Mickey bein sweet, Secret Desires, dom!Ian, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 20:24:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10861425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticallyGallavich/pseuds/MysticallyGallavich
Summary: Prompt:What if Ian has a kink that he was shamed for by Kash and Ned? His relationship with Mickey wasn't secure enough at the time for him to reveal it so Mickey never knew. Ian slips up one time and Mickey just goes with it. Maybe a Daddy!Kink? Ian cries afterward thinking he was even more messed up for liking what he likes, but if Mickey doesn't think it's weird.Summary:  Mickey reassures Ian that there is nothing wrong with him needing a little control in the bedroom.





	Ashamed

**Author's Note:**

> Working through these prompts. One at a time. 
> 
> :P

What if Ian has a kink that he was shamed for by Kash and Ned? His relationship with Mickey wasn't secure enough at the time for him to reveal it so Mickey never knew. Ian slips up one time and Mickey just goes with it. Maybe a Daddy!Kink? Ian cries afterward thinking he was even more messed up for liking what he likes, but if Mickey doesn't think it's weird.

 

Mickey stares at Ian for a slight minute when he hears it. The demand. He has turned to see the look in Ian's eyes, there's fire there, he's in the moment and Mickey knows Ian well enough to know that this wasn't intentional, it's what he wanted. So Mickey shrugs and does what Ian tells him to do. It's actually kind of hot the way his boyfriend is ordering him around right now, so in control, so…dominant?

It gets intense as the moments pass until the inevitable release happens and both boys collapse. Mickey had to admit while he wasn't usually one for being ordered around and told what to do in his everyday life, that in his bedroom with the man he loves, he definitely didn't mind it. That was until he rolls back over to hold his man and he sees him turn away.

“Hey. You okay?” Mickey asks. Ian just shakes his head, not speaking but Mickey can feel it. So he pulls Ian to lay flat and he sees the look on his face, the tears that are starting to form. “What is it?” Mickey asks concerned.

“I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…” Ian shakes as he responds.

“Mean to what? Babe your gonna have to explain this to me okay?” He says softly.

“For losing control. Talking to you…you like that.” Ian says and Mickey looks down at him.

“You think I'm mad?”

“Everyone always gets mad.” He says and although the weight behind that statement stabs Mickey a little he lets it go.

“Everyone who?”

“Don't make me say names. I just.”

“You do that a lot?”

“I try not to.” Ian says.

“That what you're into though? You like being in control? Telling me what to do? Making me beg?” Mickey asks softly trying not to make his boyfriend feel shame.

“I guess, yeah.” Ian shakes his head. “I won't do it anymore Mick. I promise.”  
He says.

“Hey. Hey. Look at me.” He says tilting Ian's head up. “I look mad to you? Offended or disgusted?” He asks and Ian shrugs. “I'm not. That shit makes you happy, we'll do that shit. It was actually kinda hot, you bein like that alright? If it goes too far I'll tell you.” He says

“Yeah?” Ian sniffs and looks into his boyfriends' eyes.

“Yeah man. Come on. Now go take your meds so that you can come in here and cuddle with me like your big ass loves to do so much.” Ian chuckles and gets outta bed to do as he's told. And Mickey smiles. Oh yeah he would let his boyfriend have his control as much as he liked in between the sheets. Because his boyfriend gave him so much more than that.

Ian did as he was told and came back and curled up to Mickey, but Mickey could feel the discomfort, Ian was still ashamed of himself. “Ian…” Mickey started and Ian shifted away from him suddenly, turning over, and curling in on himself. Mickey moved suddenly, and moved Ian to where he was laying flat on his back, even though he was avoiding his gaze. Mickey straddled him and held onto him. “Ian…What is this about? You’ve never been ashamed of anything between us before.” Mickey says and kisses Ian, trying to get him to here with  him, instead of whatever place of self-hatred he was currently living in. “Is this your…are you feeling…fuck don’t make me ask Ian.”

“It's not my illness Mick.” Ian bites out.

“Good. Now talk to me, Ian. I’m right here.” He says.

“No”

“Ian, we need to talk about this. I don’t want it to be like this everytime.”

“Every time?”

“Yes, what you think, you get to show me a piece of you and we ain't gonna explore it, you’re sadly mistaken. That makes you happy, and to be honest, it’s kind of hot seeing you like that, So no, it’s not a one-off, I want to do it again, I want to learn about you. I ….I love you.” Ian starts to cry but it gets him to wrap his arms around Mickey.

“You aren’t freaked out? You don’t think I'm stupid…”

“The fuck for? You like to have control, I get it, I need control all the time, out there…it's something I have to have, you know that. It’s not that different. I can give up some control for you, in here. I don’t know much about it, But I’ll figure it out. In here, it’s me and you, fuck everyone else in this world, just us.”

“Mickey…I fucking love you…Thank you for not…making me feel…ashamed.”

“Who made you feel ashamed Ian?” Mickey asks wondering. This wasn’t the first time Ian had tried this, there was no way.

“Ned, Kash, Caleb…” Ian looked away at the last one even more ashamed.

“I’ll kill them. It’s nothing to be ashamed of. Now, come here, let's be all mushy and bullshit, tomorrow we have the whole day alone.” Mickey wiggles his eyebrows. “and I plan for my very sexy boyfriend, to take control, and show me just how fuckin’ sexy he can be.”

Ian looks at Mickey studying him and he lights up and nods. “Okay.” He says rolling back over and wrapping himself up in Mickey. “You really think it’s hot?” he asks.

“Fuck yes, that fire in you, man, if you woulda told me about this years ago... we coulda been having so much fun.” And he laughs a little and pulls Ian into a deep kiss, tangled in his lover until they fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Been reading so much good gallavich lately guys. Keep writing, you all inspire me.


End file.
